You Belong With Me
by Norikonori-chan
Summary: Ternyata Sasuke selalu ada bersamaku.Aku tidak akan kalah dari Karin. Aku juga pasti bisa mendapatkan Sasuke. Aku yang selalu bersama Sasuke. Songfic SasuHina! Terinspirasi dari lagu Taylor Swift - You Belong With Me.


**Hai semuanya!**

**Ini Songfic pertama saya sekaligus fanfic pertama saya, jadi maaf kalau sangat-sangat kurang memuaskan…**

**Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu penyanyi favorit saya, Taylor Swift.**

**Walaupun lagu ini sudah lumayan lama, tapi tetap jadi lagu favorit saya sampai saat ini.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Pak Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

YOU BELONG WITH ME

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

Aku menjauhkan novelku dari pandanganku dan melepas earphone dari telingaku saat kulihat Sasuke berbicara sambil marah-marah di telponnya. Kuperhatikan ia dari jendela kamarku. Kamar kami memang berhadapan sehingga aku bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang dilakukan Sasuke dari jendela kamarnya yang terbuka.

Akupun keluar ke balkon untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dari balkon bisa kulihat Sasuke tetangga sekaligus cowok yang diam diam kusukai sedang berbicara di handphonenya. Dari nada suaranya sepertinya ia sedang marah. Hufft… Pasti Karin lagi. Entah kenapa gadis itu selalu membuat Sasuke marah. Kuperhatikan ia yang masih berbicara di telepon. Tiba-tiba ia mematikan teleponnya. Kudengar ia menghela nafas kesal. Ia berbalik menghadap ke arahku dan terkejut.

"Hinata!" teriaknya terkejut. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Bertengkar lagi?" tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk. "Lama – lama aku capek dengannya." Katanya sambil mendekati balkon..

"Sabar. Suatu hari dia pasti bisa ngertiin kamu kok." Kataku berusaha menghiburnya. Tetapi hatiku berontak. Sebenarnya aku tidak rela Sasuke pacaran dengan Karin. Tipikal gadis Shopaholic yang manja.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Terimakasih Hinata. Bicara denganmu selalu membuatku tenang." Ya Tuhan! Kenapa dia bisa punya senyum semanis itu. Rasanya dalam hitungan detik aku dapat meleleh karena senyumannya.

"Sudah malam. Aku harus balik ke kamar. Kau juga tidur ya! Besok sekolah kan? Aku gak mau kamu terlambat membangunkanku" katanya terkekeh sambil mengacak rambutku.

"Huh! Dasar!" kataku. Aku memandangnya yang berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Sebelum menutup pintunya ia melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku masih tertegun memandang pintunya yang telah tertutup.

"Aishiteru…" kataku pelan. Terlalu pelan hingga aku yakin Sasuke tak bisa mendengarnya.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts_

_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

Aku melangkah menyusuri lapangan basket. Aku melihat cheers basket sedang latihan. Kuperhatikan Karin yang sedang memimpin latihan. Siang itu ia memakai rok pendek dengan atasan kaos putih. Ia memang cantik, kulitnya putih mulus, tubuhnya ramping, rambutnya indah, kakinya jenjang, siapa sih yang tak tertarik padanya? Sedangkan aku? Rambutku panjang kusut tak terurus, wajahku pucat tanpa make up, dan aku hanya memakai T-shirt dan celana panjang,sama sekali tak fashionable. Boro-boro ikut cheers, dilirik cowok aja jarang. Huffft…. Aku menghela napas lagi. Sepertinya Sasuke tak akan pernah tertarik padaku.

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself_

_Hey, isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine, I know you better than that_

_Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

"Hinata!" Aku berbalik mendengar suara yang sangat kukenal memanggil namaku. "Ke taman yuk!" Ajak Sasuke tiba-tiba membuatku terkejut. Saat itu aku sedang menyiram tanaman milik Ibuku.

"Hah? Tumben. Emang ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Ya, gak apa-apa udah lama gak ke taman nih, terakhir ke taman kan waktu kita SMP. Kangen ya.." Jawabnya sambil merajuk.

"Ya udah deh" kataku sambil meletakkan selang yang kupakai untuk menyiram tanaman tadi. Setelah berpamitan pada ibuku, aku berjalan dengannya menuju taman. Sepanjang perjalanan kami bercerita dan tertawa bersama. _Kami-sama_ aku sungguh merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Sudah lama sekali aku tak jalan bersama Sasuke setelah dia diculik oleh "setan" cantik itu.

"Ah, itu kan penjual es krim waktu kita SMP. Beli yuk! Udah lama aku gak nyoba es krimnya." Kata Sasuke sambil menarikku ke arah penjual es krim itu. "Paman!Es krimnya 2." Katanya pada penjual es krim itu.

"Kamu yang traktir kan?" kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Untuk kali ini saja ya! Selanjutnya giliranmu" katanya sambil menjawil hidungku.

Setelah mendapatkan es krim kami melanjutkan perjalanan menuju taman.

"Hinata!" Sasuke memanggilku. Aku berbalik. "Hahaaha!" Ia tertawa. Aku bingung. Apa yang ditertawakannya?

"A-Apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Makan yang benar dong. Udah besar masih aja belepotan" Katanya sambil mengusap ujung bibirku. Kurasakan detak jantungku berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku menunduk malu. Kurasa wajahku pasti sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

"Hinata!" katanya sambil menunduk melihatku. "Kamu gak apa-apa? Kamu sakit?" Tanyanya.

Aku mendongak. " G-gak a-a-pa-apa kok, a-aku hanya…"

"Sasuke!" Kata – kataku terputus mendengar ada yang memanggil nama Sasuke. Aku berbalik. Ternyata Karin. Ngapain dia disini?

"Sasuke… aku tadi ke rumahmu tapi katanya kamu pergi. Mau kemana kamu? Sama dia?" tanyanya sambil memandangku. Aku hanya menunduk. Kurasakan tatapannya meremehkanku.

"Karin, ngapain kamu disini?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Kenapa sih? Aku kan pacarmu. Lagian aku mau nyuruh kamu nemenin aku shopping. Mau ya!" katanya sambil menggandeng lengan Sasuke dan menatapku tajam.

"Tapi…"jawab Sasuke sambil melihatku.

"Aku gak apa-apa kok. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Sekarang kamu temani saja Karin." Kataku pada Sasuke.

"Hinata…"

" Tuh kan… dia juga bilang bisa pulang sendiri. Nah sekarang ayo kamu temani aku belanja." Kata Karin sambil menarik Sasuke menjauh dariku. Aku bisa melihat Sasuke membisikkan 'Gomen…' padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum nanar menatapnya. Setelah mereka menjauh, aku merasa butiran air mata mengalir turun di pipiku.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

Prom Night diadakan malam ini. Aku merasa aku takkan datang ke pesta perpisahan itu. Lagipula ada ataupun tak ada aku sama saja kan. Tak ada yang peduli. Sampai saat ini belum ada satupun cowok yang mengajakku pergi ke Prom Night Seandainya keajaiban bisa terjadi aku berharap Sasuke akan mengajakku, tetapi aku rasa itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Saat tadi malam aku bertanya padanya siapa yang akan dia ajak ke Prom Night, ia menjawab "Bodoh! Tentu saja Karin!" jawabnya sambil menjitak kepalaku pelan. Hufft.. betapa inginnya aku menjadi Karin saat ini saja.

Saat aku akan masuk ke ruang kelasku aku menangkap bayangan 2 orang yang sedang bermesraan di sudut ruangan. Aku tertegun, Hah? Itu kan Karin? Dengan siapa dia? Sasuke? Bukan, cowok itu bukan Sasuke, lalu siapa? Karin selingkuh? Berbagai pertanyaan berkelebat di kepalaku. Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menepuk pundakku. Aku menoleh terkejut. "Sasuke?" kataku kaget.

"Hinata ngapain kamu berdiri disini?Sedang lihat apa?" Katanya sambil berusaha melihat ke dalam kelas.

"Ah..Sa-Sasuke!" tanpa bisa kucegah ia telah menyadari apa yang membuatku ternganga tadi. Aku melihat rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya terkepal, ia masuk dan mendekati kedua orang yang asyik bermesraan itu. "Ngapain kamu?"  
"Sasuke?" Karin terlihat sangat kaget. Ia segera melepaskan pelukan cowok yang bermesraan bersamanya tadi. Cowok itu berdiri ketakutan dan tanpa dikomando ia langsung berlari keluar kelas.

"Apa-apaan kamu Karin?" Tanya Sasuke serak. Sepertinya ia berusaha untuk mengendalikan amarahnya.

"Sayang aku bisa jelasin semua. Aku…"

"Jelasin apa, semua sudah jelas.."

"Bukan gitu, ini semua gak seperti yang kamu pikirkan. Cowok itu minta aku buat jadi pasangan promnya ntar malam, tapi aku bilang aku udah sama kamu, terus dia gak mau nyerah, dia mulai mgedekatin aku dan ngerayu aku."

"Dan kamu meladeni rayuannya?"

Tiba-tiba Karin memeluk Sasuke. Aku tercekat melihat adegan itu. Apa yang dilakukannya?

"Sasuke maafkan aku..aku benar-benar gak selingkuh. Cowok itu yang mulai duluan. Aku selalu sayang sama kamu. Aku setia sama kamu."

Kulihat Sasuke terdiam. Lalu kulihat ia membalas pelukan Karin. "Aku juga sayang padamu Karin…"

Aku tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Yang kuingat terakhir kali aku berlari meninggalkan kelas itu. Sudah cukup aku melihat semuanya. Sasuke memang tak akan pernah jadi milikku. Aku terus berlari menuju gerbang sekolah tak peduli dengan air mata yang terus membanjiri pipiku.

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry_

_And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

Aku menangis sesenggukan di kamarku.

Tok…tok…tok….

Terdengar pintu diketuk. Aku diam.

"Ini Ibu. Ibu masuk ya…" kata ibuku. sambil masuk ke kamarku. Ia masuk sambil mengusap kepalaku lembut.

"Kamu beneran gak mau ke Prom?" tanya ibuku. Aku diam

"Tadi Sasuke kesini mencarimu, kamu gak mau menemuinya?" tanya ibuku lagi. Aku tetap diam.

"Hhh…"Ibu menghela nafas. "Hinata, ibu tidak akan memaksa, tapi kamu tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan tanpa berusaha. Kau tidak akan tau jawabannya kalau kau tidak pernah bertanya. Menunggu sambil mengira –ngira jawaban tak akan memberi kepuasaan, hanya akan memberikan penyesalan." Kata Ibu tersenyum sebelum keluar kamar

"Oh ya, Ibu bisa membantumu berdandan jika kau berubah pikiran" kata Ibu sambil menutup pintu kamar.

Sepeninggal ibu aku merenungi perkataan ibu. Kulihat fotoku dan Sasuke di samping tempat tidurku. Foto yang diambil saat kelas 2 SMP. Disitu kami terlihat tertawa lepas. Aku melihat foto-foto lainnya yang kutempel di dinding kamarku. Foto saat kami masuk SD, saat aku ulang tahun, saat Sasuke ulang tahun, saat kita berlibur bersama. Ternyata Sasuke selalu ada bersamaku. Aku tertegun. Aku tidak akan kalah dari Karin. Aku juga pasti bisa mendapatkan Sasuke. Aku yang selalu bersama Sasuke.

Aku ingat saat Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamarku tengah malam hanya untuk menyemangatiku saat harus kehilangan ayah.

Aku ingat saat aku membuat lelucon yang membuat Sasuke tertawa lebar padahal aku tahu saat itu dia sangat sedih.

Aku ingat saat Sasuke rela begadang untuk menemaniku yang takut saat di rumah sendiri…

Aku ingat saat itu…aku ingat semua waktuku dengan Sasuke… aku ingat semua kenanganku dengan Sasuke. Aku selalu ada untuk Sasuke. Aku yakin Sasuke hanya milikku…

Aku melihat jam di samping tempat tidurku. Jam 8. Prom Night sudah mulai sejam yang lalu. Tidak apa-apa walau datang sekarang, pikirku. Aku menghampiri ibuku di kamarnya.

"Ibu, bisa membantuku berdandan?" kataku padanya sambil tersipu…

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time, how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

Aku melangkah ragu menuju ke Aula sekolah. Kata Ibuku penampilanku sangat cantik, tapi menurutku dandananku ini aneh. Aku takut mereka semua menertawakanku.

Aku melihat semua orang menatapku saat aku masuk ke dalam Aula. Aduh pasti penampilanku aneh. Aku mendengar mereka berbisik-bisik tentangku.

"Siapa dia?"

"Cantik banget.."

"Emang ada cewek secantik dia di sekolah kita?"

"Itu Hyuuga Hinata? Beda banget.."

Aku tak percaya mendengarnya. Apa benar aku jadi secantik itu? Tiba-tiba kulihat Sasuke sedang berdiri di dekat Karin. Karin sedang asyik berbicara dengan temannya, Konan. Ia tampak sangat cantik malam ini, dengan gaun warna hitam selutut tanpa tali. Rambut merahnya digelung dan diberi hiasan. Sasuke terlihat bosan di sebelah Karin yang asyik bergosip. Tiba-tiba ia melihat ke arahku. Sejenak kulihat ia terpana. Setelah itu ia mulai berjalan mendekatiku.

"Sasuke mau kemana kau?" Tanya Karin sambil mencengkeram lengan Sasuke. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Sasuke tak menghiraukannya. Ia tetap berjalan ke arahku.

"Sasuke!" Karin berteriak memanggil Sasuke. Tapi ia tak mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Ia tetap berjalan mendekatiku.

"Hinata?" tanyanya setelah sampai di depanku.

"Memang kau pikir siapa?" jawabku sambil tertawa.

Ia pun tertawa. "Habisnya kau beda.."

"Beda?" tanyaku

"Kau…kau..cantik" katanya sambil menunduk malu. Aku pun menunduk malu. Kurasakan wajahku pasti sudah seperti tomat sekarang.

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

"Kenapa kau tak mau menemuiku tadi siang?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatapku. Saat itu Prom Night belum selesai, tetapi Sasuke menarikku keluar menuju halaman sekolah dekat aula.

Aku menunduk mendengar pertanyaannya. Duh,aku harus jawab apa?

"Kau..kau masih pacaran dengan Karin?" akhirnya hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Kenapa aku malah balik bertanya pertanyaan yang tak masuk akal itu? Tapi sebenarnya aku juga ingin tau sih..

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Kemudian ia tertawa. "Hahaha! Kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

Aku mendongak menatapnya."Apa-apaan sih! Gak kok aku gak cemburu. Aku hanya ingin tau, kalau kau masih pacaran dengan Karin aku yakin dia pasti marah melihatmu berduaan denganku seperti ini." Kataku. Tetapi tetap saja aku tak bisa menyembunyikan mukaku yang memerah karena pertanyaannya yang tepat sasaran.

"Lalu kenapa mukamu merah?" tanyanya sambil mengamati wajahku.

Aku mengalihkan wajahku, "Gak kok…"

"Aku sudah putus dengannya. Aku sudah lama diberi tau kalau dia selingkuh, tapi aku tak pernah percaya sampai aku benar-benar melihatnya sendiri tadi siang." Kata Sasuke dengan nada sedih.

Aku menoleh menatap wajahnya. "Tapi, bukannya kalian sudah baikan? Tadi siang kau kan memeluknya? Lagipula kenapa malam ini kau masih bersamanya?"

Sasuke menatapku. "Memang. Tapi setelah itu aku memutuskannya. Tentang malam ini, dia yang menyeretku kemana-mana, padahal aku sudah mengatakan kalau kita sudah putus, yah tapi setidaknya aku tertolong juga berkatnya. Kau tau kan apa yang akan terjadi di dalam sana kalau para gadis-gadis itu tau aku sudah putus dengan Karin?" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum GR.

"Dasar GR!" kataku sambil memalingkan muka.

Lagipula aku sadar ada orang yang benar-benar aku cintai" katanya membuatku kembali menatapnya.

"Oh ya? Siapa?" tanyaku terkejut. Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukai gadis lain Sasuke, Aku sudah cukup sabar menunggumu…

Sasuke tersenyum. "Yang jelas ia selalu ada untukku. Selama ini aku hanya menganggapnya adikku. Tetapi entah sejak kapan perasaan ini berubah. Melihat senyumnya membuatku bahagia melihatnya sedih membuatku ikut bersedih."

Aku menahan napas mendengar jawabannya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menggenggam tanganku.

"Hinata… Aishiteru…." Sejenak kurasakan jantungku berhenti berdetak. "Apa? Sasuke barusan ngomong Aishiteru? Dia…dia menyatakan cintanya padaku? Aku tak percaya ini. Apa ini mimpi?

"Aku gak tau bagaimana perasaanmu padaku. Selama ini melihatmu bahagia saja aku sudah senang. Aku gak pengen merusak persahabatan kita. Aku gak pengen kamu menjauhi aku. Tapi aku benar-benar gak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan ini lagi. Kamu cukup tau perasaanku. Kamu gak perlu membalasnya. Ada di dekatmu sudah cukup untukku." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Aku terdiam. Masih belum percaya pada apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Sudah gak usah dipikirin. Ayo masuk kedalam." Kata Sasuke sambil menarik tanganku.

"Aishiteru…" kataku pelan.

Sasuke menoleh mendengar ucapanku. "Apa? Aku tidak dapat mendengarmu Hinata! Katakan sekali lagi." kata Sasuke sambil mendekatkan telinganya ke bibirku.

Aku menunduk malu. "A-a-aishi… Ah sudahlah Sasuke! Aku tau kau mendengarnya." Kataku sambil memalingkan wajahku. Sasuke hanya tertawa sambil mengecak rambutku.

"Ah..akhirnya kamu jujur juga"

Aku mendongak kaget. "A…apa maksudmu?" tanyaku

Sasuke tersenyum. "Selama ini aku sudah tau kalau kamu sebenarnya suka sama aku. Tapi kamu gak pernah jujur sama perasaanmu, karena itu aku juga jadi ragu buat ngomong kalau aku suka sama kamu" jelasnya.

Aku melongo "Da..darimana kamu tau?" tanyaku malu.

Sasuke mengedipkan sebelah matanya "Ya iyalah, udah berapa tahun sih aku jadi sahabatmu. Aku kan selalu tau ciri-cirimu kalau lagi jatuh cinta. Kamu kan kalau naksir cowok ketahuan banget. Mukamu merah kayak tomat. Lagipula aku selalu yakin kalau kamu tuh Cuma milikku." Katanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku

"Ge-er!" kataku pelan sebelum bibirku bertemu dengan bibir Sasuke.

_You belong with me_

**Ahhhhhhh!**

**Maaf! Saya tahu fanfic ini pasti hancur sekali. Hinata OOC sekali ya?**

**Maafkan saya! *Nunduk 90 derajat***

**Oh ya, tentang ide prom ini saya memang ngambil dari MVnya Taylor yang You Belong With Me tapi yang lainnya murni dari hasil pemikiran saya sendiri.**

**Oke, karena saya author baru disini jadi saya sangat membutuhkan kritik dan saran yang membangun, jadi mohon di-review.. ^_^**


End file.
